Field
The present invention relates to a wearable device, a wearable device system and a method for controlling the wearable device.
Discussion of the Background
Along with the recent advances in mobile device related technology, smart phones, wearable devices, or the like, become more widespread. The wearable device can be worn on the user's body and may transmit/receive data through communication with smart phones or the like.
Meanwhile, the smart phone is limited in communication when it is used in a public place, and personal privacy of smart phone users may not be protected. In addition, in a case where there are severe background noises, communication quality may be degraded. In order to improve the communication quality, a separate device, such as an ear phone or a headset, is required.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a personal privacy issue can be solved while improving communication voice quality.
In addition, voice quality optimized to users can be provided by determining an amplification extent of a voice signal based on user information.
Further, user convenience can be improved by skipping a main body such that all components are disposed in a band unit and a vibration generating unit coupled to the band unit.
The above and other objects of the present invention will be described in or be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.